The present invention relates generally to shopping carts and is particularly concerned with a child seat arrangement for a shopping cart.
Existing shopping carts generally have a child seat in the rear wall of the cart. A gate is pivoted to the basket such that it may be pivoted between a position in which it is flat against the rear wall of the cart, and a position in which it is inclined away from the rear wall, with a horizontal seat portion extending between the gate and rear wall to form a seat for a child, with the child's legs extending through leg openings in the rear wall. One problem with this arrangement is that it increases the number of moving parts in the cart, and thus the noise or rattling when the cart is moved, as well as the risk of parts jamming together when carts are nested, for example. Also, a rearwardly facing child seat may not be ideal, since the child faces the person pushing the cart and cannot see what is going on around them very well.